


Robot Gays in Space

by scrawly_times



Series: AU drabbles I'll likely never expand on [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other, Transformers AU, eventually, everyone is gonna be here, this gonna be lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: The Revolutionary gang and Co. are all cybertronians aboard the Autobot ship, Constitution.Clearly this results in space shenanigans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> This is something of an intro to gauge interest and get the story out there
> 
> Some notes:  
> -Hercules is a rather cybertronian name so... he's still Hercules  
> -GEE BOY TRYING TO FIND A DECENT CYBERTRONIAN NAME FOR WASHINGTON WAS HARD  
> -Finding one for Eliza was similarly difficult and I'm still note quite satisfied with it  
> -Most of the others are Obvious but lemme know who you think is who/ideas for names bcz i am having one HELL of a time finding a name I like for everyone  
> -This is... kind of a mix of Transformers canons? Idk

Hercules sat in the communications room tiredly, optics lidded.

There wasn’t really a “night” onboard the ship but this time of the cycle had the least amount of bots up and around. Herc had drawn the short end of the stick and been stuck with a shift he’d much rather be recharging through.

_“Hello?”_

He wasn’t _actually_ going to fall asleep though, he didn’t want to know how much trouble he’d be in if he got caught recharging on his shift.

_“Laze you’re doing it wrong - give - hold -”_

Hercules’ helm nodded, slipping into a light doze unintentionally. He was headed for his recharge cycle soon enough and Helix, much more capable of staying awake for long periods of time, could work on data pads while listening to empty static of radio silence. The sound made _Herc_ even more sleepy.

 _“_ ** _SkyShip_ ** _to open Autobot frequency, do you copy?”_

Herc jumped and nearly fell out of his chair in shock, scrambling for the controls.

“Ah, _SkyShip,_ this is Autobot ship _Constitution,_ um, what is your location and crew?” Herc rattled off the words unsteadily while sending the General a frantic comm.

 _:Sir, there’s an Autobot ship communication!:_ He couldn’t help the excitement in his voice.

_:Understood, on my way.:_

_“We’re several cycles’ travel from your location, according to these screens, which none of us quite know how to use.”_ The powerful, feminine voice changed as someone spoke in the background.

 _“Wow, smooth operator, got any lines that_ **_don’t_ ** _make us sound incompetent?”_

_“Shut up, Peg-”_

Herc snickered as he ran the signal through several verifications to make sure it wasn’t a Decepticon hitching along on an Autobot frequency. “I’m assuming your crew’s pretty small?”

 _“Just three of us,_ **_SkyShip_ **_s a pretty small flier. We’ve got a fighter, medic, and field nurse though.”_

Herc whistled. “Thank Primus, Jack does his best but we’ve got a crew of about forty, it’s been tough going here.” There was a vaguely horrified noise from the other side of the radio.

The door slid open with a hiss. “Hercules.”

“General,” Herc pushed away from the controls and held his servos out to show the radio was silenced.

General Tyne, an impressive figure of blue and gold, strode into the room with his servos held behind him. He nodded towards the station.

“Are they broadcasting on a verified Autobot frequency?”

“Yessir, according to the scans.” Herc clicked a few more buttons and showed a map of where the signal was broadcasting from. “We can be cautious and have them meet a scouting team on a nearby moon, but I suggest we definitely take affirmative action here. They say they’ve got a medic and nurse onboard.”

The General looked relieved and Herc made an agreeing noise. Their “medic” was a newbie nurse who barely knew what he was doing when they’d left planetside on Cybertron. Jack really _did_ more than make due with what he could, but he was more of a ‘slap a weld on it and keep shooting’ kind of medic.

Tyne flipped the switch that transmitted their end.

“This is General Tyne, Commanding Officer of the Autobot ship _Constitution._ State your name and rank, soldier.”

 _“Angel, sir.”_ Her voice visibly seemed to gain the ‘backbone’ of a soldier who’d just reflexively fallen into parade stance. _“Technically the leading Officer on the_ **_SkyShip_** _. I’m more of a bodyguard and directing force for my sisters.”_

Two different voices, one light and delicate and the other squeaky and sharp, followed Angel.

_“Laserblade, Medical Officer, General sir.”_

_“Peg! Field Nurse and Assistant to Medical Officer Laserblade.”_ There was a pause and a slight clang. _“Sir.”_

“We’d love to have you aboard.” The General said. “We’ll send a scouting party to meet you halfway.”

“Transmitting coordinates,” Hercules said, typing quickly.

_“Understood, sir.”_

“Remain in communications with us in the meantime. Primus speed, _SkyShip._ ”

They heard acknowledgement before the General muted their end again.

“When your shift ends meet Marquis and I in the Command Room. Wake up Helix on your way.” The General sighed, rolling his optics. “I’d get him myself right now if I didn’t know he likely only just went to recharge.”

Harc saluted with a commiserating grin.


	2. Helloooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bots! The Schuyler sisters arrive! Introductions are made! Everyone is happy, except for TJ, because he's a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ask for lingo translations I'll provide them next chapter but otherwise I'm pretty sure most of it is self-explanatory
> 
> Also nobody asked for anybot in particular so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if you'd like to see some art of them for ref feel free to ask!! I've drawn Burr and the Schuylers already and I guess I'll just post them when ya'll are interested

The scouting team took a small transport ship out to the asteroid, _Constitution_ orbiting a gas planet some distance away and on alert. No sense in risking the entire ship if it _did_ turn out to be a Decepticon trick.

Helix bounced on his treads impatiently. They were waiting a fair distance away from the ship to avoid getting hit by flying debris from their backwash.

“Calm down, Lex, they’re still landing.” Herc held him down with one ginormous servo. Ginormous compared to Helix’s small frame, anyways.

“Do you think they’re legit?” He said, pushing Herc’s servo away. “I mean, it _could_ be a trick. How likely is it that we’d find other Autobots this far into space?”

Tailjet scoffed. “About as likely as finding _anybot_ out here.” The seeker’s wings flicked dismissively when Helix glared at him.

“Please don’t get in a fight right before we meet the new bots.” Hercules sighed.

“Not _my_ fault Laf said _Tailjet_ should come along.” Helix’s optics narrowed and the seeker stuck his glossa out. “Oh _real_ mature-”

“We needed a flyer in case of an emergency,” Hercules interrupted, praying the two wouldn’t get into it. “You _know_ that, Lex, you were _there_ when General decided the scouting team.”

“Speaking of the mission?” TJ flicked his wings meaningfully and pointed to the ship that was finally opening it’s doors.

 _SkyShip_ was small by cybertronian standards and likely was pretty squished between three bots. Herc commed Helix and Tailjet with a pointed look.

 _:Remember guys, stay polite, but be on guard. We’re here to double check they’re Autobots not interrogate them. If they’re legit we’ll pile back into the transport and escort their ship to the_ **_Constitution._ ** _If they’re NOT we scram and comm the General.:_

 _:Yeah yeah, don’t gotta brief me for the_ **_tenth time,_ ** _Primus…:_ Tailjet huffed.

Surprisingly, the figure that exited the ship first was a lot smaller than they’d expected.

“Minibots?” Herc said, optics blinking.

“Aw look, Helix, it’s your _people,_ ” Tailjet sneered.

“Shut _up,_ you’re a _seeker_ you’re _stupid tall-_ wait.” Lex’s optis lit up and he whirred excitedly. “Angel?!”

“Helix?” The reddish pink femme started to run towards them. “HELIX!”

“Oh slag, is it actually him?” Two similarly small bots poked their helms out the door and then followed their sister’s example.

Lex yelled excitedly and met the pink one halfway before the blue and yellow femmes caught up and knocked him over in a tackle. Herc facepalmed and prayed this wasn’t _actually_ a Decepticon trick, or Lex was doomed. He and TJ traded bemused glances and caught up to the excitedly chattering bundle of colors.

“LEX I can’t believe you’re still online and kicking you fragger!” The yellow one shrieked.

“I haven’t seen you three since before the war!” Lex laughed, tangled in a mess of limbs. “Are those _wings?_ When did you have the time to have a frame change?!”

“It wasn’t easy lemme tell ya-”

“Helix, it’s so good to see you!!!” The blue one had coolant pooling up in her optics and buried her helm in his shoulder.

“I missed your face, idiot.” The pink one - Angel? -  sniffed, having escaped the tackle and standing with her her servos on her hips. “Alright girls, let the poor mech up.” She gave the two approaching bots a wary glare.

“I’m Hercules, Helix is a good friend of mine.” Herc grinned and held his servo out.

She took it and shook it gingerly, considering it practically dwarfed her. The femmes were all about Helix’s size, honestly, just a little shorter than him. They more than made up for that shortness with the thickness of their frames compared to Helix’s lithe two-wheeler body.

“Tailjet.” TJ muttered, looking her over warily. He didn’t offer his servo.

“My name is Angel.” Angel tilted her chin up and scowled at Tailjet.

“I’m Peg!” The yellow femme bounced up, a pair of orange wings flapping cheerfully on her back. Herc noted the medical symbols marked on them.

“That’s new!” Helix said. “New frame, new name, huh?”

“Absolutely!”

“Hey, Lazer?” Lex looked down at the blue femme still clinging to him and trying her hardest not to cry. “You… doing alright?”

“I thought you’d been _offlined,_ Lex,” She sniffed and he pulled her into a tighter hug.

Herc coughed awkwardly. “So I know this is probably a super private moment and all, but… we’re kind of in the middle of something.” Lazerblade, presumably, jumped and her ear finials swooped over her face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry! We can catch up later..?” She stood up, holding Helix’s servo and helping him up. Her higher finials raised just enough to allow her to peek out from behind them with sad, hopeful optics. Lex didn’t stand a chance. Not that he’d turn her down anyways.

“Definitely.” Lex smiled at her dreamily. Herc was sensing a story he hadn’t heard here.

“So… Ah guess it’s safe ta say you’re not a buncha Decepticons in disguise.” TJ drawled, giving the three minibots examining stares. The three femmes traded glances.

“Pit no!” Peg said enthusiastically, seemingly unbothered by Tailjet’s caustic nature.

“These are General Pipette’s creations,” Helix contributed. “I’m sure General Tyne remembers his contributions to the Autobot cause.”

Herc opened up a comm, servo raised to his helm to show what he was doing. After a moment of discussion with the General he nodded.

“Checks out. We’ll get back in our transport and escort you to the _Constitution._ ” He smiled warmly.

“Can I ride back with them?” Lex jumped in quickly. “If I know Jack and Lazer, they’re going to be headed straight to the medbay once they’re confirmed and I won’t get a chance to talk to Lazer for days.” He looked about ready to pout if it would get Herc to agree.

“Ain’t that a breach of security?” Tailjet muttered.

“It is,” Herc agreed. “Even if you do know them, Lex, sorry.” Herc shrugged apologetically. “I’d prefer General Tyne meet them first. Buuut,” He said when Lex seemed about to protest. “If one of them’s willing to swap with you and ride with us in exchange that can work.”

“Deal!” Peg flounced over to them with a grin. Angel huffed and rolled her eyes, presumably at not being consulted, but allowed her sister to go.

* * *

 

“So.” Peg said tactlessly, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the transport. “You’re a seeker!” She looked at TJ and oh Primus Herc was going to scream if that was a genuine _adoring_ look in her optics. She’d learn soon enough.

“And you’re a groundpounder trying to be somethin she ain’t.” Tailjet drawled, practically glued to a port window and staring out at the stars.

Peg faltered, faceplates twisting in offense and hurt. Herc winced.

“I’m a _flyer,_ even if I’m new to it.” Her wings flared up defensively. TJ finally turned cold optics towards her.

“Why waste resources during a _war_ on a frame change? Nobot has the time and supplies for that.” He said slowly, derision in every word. Peg’s wings quivered and she set her shoulders.

“We haven’t seen Helix since right before the war started.” She glared at TJ with a fierce scowl. “I’d been wanting to have a frame change for _vorns,_ but Sire refused. Once the war started I convinced him that I needed to get it done before supplies and medics were too low. I’ve _been_ a flyer for basically the entire war and I’ve been a _field nurse_ for basically the entire war and _being a flying field nurse_ has helped me save countless lives.” TJ looked faintly interested, ignoring her furious words.

“At least you managed to get a decent formatter to get your wings coded half right.” He blinked slowly and flicked a wing dismissively. Peg’s wings flared widely.

Hercules was so confused. Wings were practically a language in themselves with flyers, but _seekers_ had even more intricacies built into them. He wasn’t sure if TJ had just insulted her or complimented her- Tailjet was _also_ a huge aft to add to the confusion.

He reached out a servo and tapped Peg’s shoulder, hoping to derail them before they got in a fight.

“You’ll have to excuse TJ, he gets snippy when his Trine isn’t around.”

“It’s _Tailjet_ to you,” The seeker scowled.

“He’s also a huge jerk.” Herc nodded sagely while Peg let herself snicker over TJ’s angry huffs.

“I can tell. Do I wanna know how often Helix tries to fight him?” Peg said, wings slowly falling down to rest tightly behind her.

“At least once a cycle.” Herc chuckled. She sniggered.

“Sound like Lex alright. So tell me about this ‘Jack’ he mentioned…”

* * *

 

After some boring meetings with General Tyne and a crash course to ranks onboard the _Constitution,_ the sisters finally left the command room.

“He’s intimidating,” Lazerblade said with an impressed look.

“Eh.” Angel shrugged.

Peg, back to her cheerful nature and having decided Tailjet was an aft she was _not_ going to hang around, flicked her wings cheerfully and bounced excitedly. “Did you hear what he said about Sire? He never told us he was so cool!”

“You were still a youngling back then,” Angel cautioned. “Lazer was barely out of younglinghood herself. Sire wouldn’t have told you about the gory details of war.”

“Be that as it may, General Pipette DID do some pretty impressive legwork on the political side of things.” Helix chirped, helm peeking out from around a corner. “AND got me introduced to General Tyne.”

“Lex!” Peg cheered, beaming. “Hey, listen, I met the asshole. If you need him put in his place? Count me in.” Helix looked disturbingly interested.

“What happened?” Angel asked, eye ridges furrowing dangerously.

“TJ being TJ,” Lex waved her off. “You’ll understand when you get to know him. For now I’ve got to show you gals around and I want you guys to meet my team!”

“Team?” Lazer followed him quickly.

“Yep!” Lex puffed up proudly. “Well, first, I’m sure General told you about me being his right hand mech.”

“A reckless one.” Angel said wryly.

“But skilled too,” Lazerblade contributed, nudging Angel.

Helix wasn’t deterred.

“I kind of have a team of my own,” He smiled fondly. “We were a team back on Cybertron before _Constitution_ lifted off. Kinda bounced from commanders and units. Nobot really wanted to deal with us.” Lex scratched the back of his helm with a laugh. “We were effective though!” He waved a servo towards an open door. “This is the Recreation Room, by the way. You wanna chill and relax? Don’t come here. Lots of drama. Wanna have fun? Definitely come here.” He held his servos up and called out to the handful of bots sitting around talking. “Hey! I’m sure by now you’ve heard the news, we’ve got new bots! This is Angel, Lazerblade, and Peg.” He put a servo on their shoulders with each introduction. “Be nice! They’re practically co-creations to me okay?”

Despite the fondness in his voice there was a dangerous gleam in his optics. Several of the more troublesome bots probably crossed them off their lists of ‘Mess With’. Where Helix was, his team was. And if you messed with one of them you got all of them.

There were a few hellos and general introductions before Helix dragged the three over to a large table where three bots were sitting intertwined in a weird cuddle pile.

“Lex, my main mech!” A rusty red-orange mech with white striping and medical symbols on his chassis waved a servo excitedly. “And you three are just adorable, really, I didn’t think I’d ever meet anybot smaller than Helix. I’m Jack.”

“Like… a trailer jack?” Peg’s helm tilted.

“Like all the various types of jacks,” He agreed.

“You’ve already met me.” Herc chuckled, making the two bots on his chassis bounce a little.

“And I am Marquis!” The bot was practically draped all over Jack and Hercules, long and lithe but much bigger than Helix. “They/them please, I am no mech.”

Peg blinked. “You don’t look like a neutral build.”

“I am not.” Marquis said pleasantly. Peg looked thoughtful.

“Marquis is the Second in Command of the Ship, technically.” Lex noted as they all slid into seats. “Of course… there’s not exactly enough bots to warrant it, but it’s nice to have a proper chain of command set up.”

“I am also called Laf by mine friends,” They said with a bob of their helm. “Of which you three are certainly to join if Helix enjoys yours company so much.” Lex hit them in the arm for making that sound like such an inuendo.

“I’m technically the closest thing we’ve got to a Special Ops division.” Herc added.

“...you’re the entire division?” Angel raised an optic ridge.

“Yeah.” He chuckled and shrugged, as if to say ‘what can you do’. He clearly knew he wasn’t exactly a poster of ‘stealth’ with his giant frame and thick build. Few bots onboard could even match him in sheer size. “I commandeer whatever bots I think can help for certain missions though so keep your guard up.”

“Duly noted.” Angel snorted.

“And you’re the standing medic?” Lazerblade spoke up shyly, looking at Jack. He wheezed.

“Pit no, that position’s all yours now hun.” He shrugged with a wince. “I was barely qualified as a _nurse’s_ assistant when I came onboard. All I knew was mostly midbattle “slap a weld on it and keep shooting” or when to rush a bot to an actual medic. We _expected_ an actual medic to be able to board before we lifted off.” Jack looked miserable. “He never made it. I’ve been stuck trying to learn on the job from bunches of data pads ever since.”

Lazerblade winced sympathetically. Medical data pads were pretty much impossible to decipher if you didn’t have someone guiding you along.

“I’ll definitely be willing to take charge, especially because…” She paused and thought back to General Tyne’s brief introduction. “There’s only about forty bots on board?”

“That’s not enough to run a ship this size.” Angel noted grimly. The mechs (and Marquis) nodded, moods turning just as dark.

“It was not anybot’s intention to leave Cybertron when we did.” Laf said, bizarre purple optics lidded. “But then Optimus Prime gave the order for all Autobots to retreat and we were under too heavy fire to stay and take it.”

“We’ve been doing good with the crew we have,” Helix noted, lightening the mood a little bit. “We’re spread thin but we’re managing. You three will be a big help. Especially if you can clear Jack from the medbay. He’s wasted there.”

“Well,” Lazer said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t say that. If the medbay itself isn’t quite the spot for him Peggy can take him on as a field medic apprentice.”

“And there’s _always_ use for more field medics.” Peg said firmly, smiling at Jack. “And it’s a lot less complicated than being in the medbay! It really _is_ mostly just “repair them enough to keep shooting” and knowing when they’re going to need to be evacuated for better medical care.”

“I’ll consider it,” Jack said. “But I’m taking a break from the medbay for a while first.”

“After you’ve shown me around so I can know where everything is and how you’ve been doing before I got here,” She said pointedly. He made a face but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS BCZ IT ATE ME UP INSIDE 
> 
> I had a lot of stalling moments with the ending

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY, LEAVE A NOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I'm slowly drawing everyone so leave a vote saying who you wanna see as a cybertronian


End file.
